


Uncomfortable Situations

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight leads to a tense situation between Nick and Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable Situations

Given the fight they’d had that morning, Nick is the last person that Greg wants to work a scene with, but he’s a professional and can deal with it. Unfortunately they don’t even get that far. Halfway to the scene, it starts storming out of nowhere and Greg is forced to pull over so he doesn’t lose control of the car. They sit there in silence for 10 minutes before Nick finally speaks.

“Look about earlier…” Nick begins.

“We agreed we weren’t going to bring our personal lives into work remember,” Greg says shortly, cutting him off.

Nick sighs. “The fight was about work Greg.”

“Well I haven’t changed my mind, so there’s nothing to talk about,” Greg shoots back, trying to will the rain to stop so they can finally get to the crime scene, where he’ll be able to get away from Nick. 

“And I haven’t changed mine either. Actually getting to see you is more important than some promotion that would force us to work opposite shifts,” Nick replies stubbornly.

“I’ve already made clear what I think, so I don’t see the need to repeat it,” Greg responds. Fortunately the weather chooses that moment to clear up and they can continue on to the crime scene before things get even more uncomfortable.


End file.
